As the Rain Pours Down
by Calypso.Bay
Summary: Elizabeth Moore is a normal witch, transferring to a new school.  She's entering her firstand fourthyear at Hogwarts, and is hoping for it to be uneventful...oh boy is she wrong.  Not a MarySue fic.  Rated for safety and possible later language.


_Be kind, now! My other Harry Potter stories weren't that hot. I hope this one is better. Eh, maybe I'm just not a Harry Potter person…what am I saying, of course I am!! Review, if you please, and lift me out of this rut of reviewlessness. --VFD_

………………………………………

What seemed like the typical, chaotic, first-day-of-school morning was indeed not what it was. Not only was this not a typical school, but it was a new school, a new country, and a whole new world.

As the eldest of five children, Elizabeth Moore was the first to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One could only expect her to be nervous, for she was already fourteen years old, and was entering her fourth year of school. Though she had already been attending Magellen's School for the Oddly Talented, Hogwarts was…well, it was Hogwarts! It was famous! And Elizabeth had no idea how much more advanced the other students would be.

So, on this early Monday morning, Elizabeth's three younger siblings were encircling her as she shoved robes and other clothing into her bag. Elizabeth's older sister, Anne, was finished with school, and was sleeping peacefully in her securely locked room. Anne had only come with her family to help them move, and was leaving when Elizabeth went off to school. The eldest Moore child had never been to Hogwarts so could offer her younger sister no advice.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Jane Moore called to her daughter from the kitchen. After lengthy pause, she shrieked at the top of her lungs, "ELIZABETH MOORE!! GET DOWN HERE AND EAT SOMETHING!!"

Almost instantly, Elizabeth came thumping down the stairs of the semi-old house, flocked by a three-year-old girl, a five-year-old girl, and a ten-year-old boy. They were all asking her questions, except for the boy, who was sulking terribly. "Why can't I go?" he whined to no one in particular. "Because, James," Elizabeth answered, seating herself in front of a plate of pancakes, "people won't accept you. You whine too much." James Moore stuck out his tongue at his older sister, plopping into a chair across from her.

"Mommy, why does Lizbabeth have to go away?" the youngest Moore questioned. "Well, Lily, Elizabeth has to finish school to become a certified witch. And by the way, Elizabeth, that is never going to happen. Do you know why?" Mrs. Moore said coolly. "Why, mum?" Elizabeth blandly responded. "Because I'm not letting you out of this house until you change your hair. It's atrocious."

Elizabeth's hair was currently waist length and dead white, which, no matter who you are, is a hideous look. Her eyes were a pale grayish color, almost dull, and were staring absently into space. "What?" she asked. "Don't you think this is…_hot_?" Elizabeth's mother gave her a death stare, then said in a voice to match it, "_Now_."

The teenager rolled her eyes and, within seconds, her hair was shoulder length and dirty blonde. Elizabeth's eyes blinked once and were changed back to their normal brown. "Happy?" she said icily. Mrs. Moore smugly nodded her head, smirking. "Just promise you won't go into Hogwarts and change your hair color everyday, precious," she said. "I know, mum…I'll stick to every month."

Before she knew what was happening, Elizabeth Moore was on her way to King's Cross Station, and was staring at the brick pillar that she was supposed to be going through. A few people noticed her staring in confusion at the wall, but had no real concern. This was London, after all; there were quite a few loonies wandering around.

Elizabeth's parents had already gone through, thinking that Elizabeth was behind them. The teenager knew how to get through, but was worried. Who wouldn't be? What if your body went though and your head got stuck somewhere in between? Such was Elizabeth's dilemma. Luckily, a large family of witches and wizards came up behind her, and figured that she was somehow confused.

"Excuse me, young lady?" a red-haired woman asked Elizabeth. Startled, Elizabeth turned, her eyebrows disappearing into her side-swept bangs. "Are you trying to figure out how to get to the Hogwarts Express?" the woman continued. Behind her were several children, almost all of them with red hair, except for a girl and a boy about Elizabeth's age. "Uh…y-yeah, how do you know?" Elizabeth stuttered. The lady smiled, and Elizabeth somehow knew she was a kind woman.

"You have to just run through the barrier. Don't worry about getting stuck, it never happens. Would you like someone to go with you?" she said. Elizabeth nodded silently, surveying the crowd. There was a young red haired girl, obviously the woman's daughter, and three red haired boys, two of them twin. The girl that didn't belong had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, and stepped forward, leaving a boy with green eyes and jet-black hair in the back of the group. "I'll go," the girl volunteered, "and I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." "Elizabeth Moore," she responded.

Hermione wheeled her trunk next to Elizabeth's, and looked at her confidently. "Ready?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled uncertainly and nodded. Hermione and Elizabeth heaved their trunks forward, and with a small whoosh, disappeared through the barrier.

"I wonder who that was," Ron Weasley asked no one in particular. "I dunno," his best friend, Harry Potter, answered, "but she looks to be about our age. Wonder if she obliviated herself by accident."

_A/N: Okay, review now!! Press that pretty little button!!! Also, yes,_ _she is a Metamorphmagus. Don't pick on me about it, she's not a Sue. I shall further explain in the story...if you review!!!!_


End file.
